Never Had A Dream Come True
by STAR ANGEL GAZER
Summary: there is not a time for fear for the time for fear comes to soon for many....depending on the dream they never had.
1. Prologue

**Never Had A Dream Come True   
Prologue   
By Kiela Stargaze**

The wind rustled throughout the trees, making the leaves fall brown on the ground. A girl no older than fifteen walked through the park. She was alone, cold, hungry, no memories of what her past was or what her future was planned for her. She could only think of what was now and now was here. She wondered through the park, trying to figure out where she was and who she was. Trying to figure out where she came from. All these things ran through her head as she walked down a lonely place.   
  
_Who am I? What am I doing here and where is here? I wanna know who I am! _She cried in her mind.  
  
She was damp to the bone with only a large T-shirt on and blue-jean shorts. She sat down on a bench and lay down. She went to sleep very fast, not knowing a bright red light swarmed around her. She was gone in an instant.  
  
The young girl opened her green eyes to be greeted with a bright light that only blinded her for a little bit. "Where am I?" asked the girl with a hoarse voice.  
  
"You are in the Realm of the Ancient Clan. I am known as Ancient." A man's voice answered. It was comforting and really filled with hospitality. She looked at the man that stood before her. She stood up in an instant and looked at the man up and down. He had on a dark blue and white kimono with a golden staff in his right hand. A hat that looked yellowish brown covered his eyes. His white hair flew through the winds. He had a warm smile on his mouth that made the girl happy inside.  
  
"Wh-who are you? Actually who am I?" She asked in a quiet voice. She expected him not to hear her but he did.  
  
"I am known as the Ancient. That is all that I am to expose right now about myself. You will know who I am in that near future. But to answer your question, I cannot give out your true name for some evil lurks about for you." The Ancient explained, "You are now to be called Novalee Kyoshi. Your destiny will uphold in the next battle with the dynasty. I am to give you this armor called SunFlame. This is your orb of Truth. Use it and protect the mortal world with your life. Do not let anybody take it for it is for good and only should it be used for good."  
  
"What do you mean by my armor?" asked Novalee.  
  
As of an answer to her question a red light flared on her head and an orb of some kind appeared in her right hand. It was written Japanese, which read 'Truth'.  
  
"Now, close your eyes and do not think of anything but the power of the orb that you have in you hand and think of the energy to surround you." The Ancient said.  
  
Novalee did just that and concentrated on the power she felt within the orb in her hand. She felt the energy surround her.  
  
"Now open your eyes." Novalee opened her eyes and gasped at the sight that was on her.

"This is really weird!" She said awed. On her, covering her from neck to toe, was a sub-armor of some kind. It was red with silver linings.  
  
"Only the first time it's weird. You must learn how to use your armor and how to bring forth your sure kills. When you transform, say, 'ARMOR OF SUNFLAME DOU TI! It is in your blood to become the Warrior of Truth. I must leave you now, but be warned. There are demons that lurk for your armor and especially you. This is my last request before I leave you in your wonders. Find the Ronin Warriors and help them defeat this evil. Goodbye Novalee Kyoshi and good luck." He started to disappear.  
  
"Wait!" She screamed. He smiled gently toward her but he disappeared before she could tell him thanks. She was left wondering what to do now that he was gone. She thought what she could do. _Maybe I should try getting out of here. That'll work!_ As of instinct she closed her eyes and thought of a place she could practice and live. She found a place and in an instant a white light flared around her. She was vaporized in a minute to her destination.


	2. Part 1

**Never Had A Dream Come True  
Part 1  
By Kiela Stargaze**

Novalee walked through an unknown forest. It had been at least two days since she had seen the Ancient for the first time and to her, will not be the last. She made her way to a clearing and made a campfire. It was dark out and nothing was stirring except the nocturnal animals. Novalee sat down and sighed. All her being hurt and her body ached from training for nonstop. She lay upon the grassy bed and started to drift into a deep non so peaceful sleep.

DREAM WORLD

"What is this place. It seems so dead and lifeless." Novalee said in a quiet voice.

The land in front of her looked like mildew and rotting corpse of long dead people layering up upon the once beautiful land. A shadow lurked the nightly shadows. Its voice took a shocking saying that surprised Novalee.

"You are to come with me, Novalee, I want you too and it is your rightful duty and destiny to be by my side for all enternity," The voice whispered amongst the ruined land.

"What do you mean I am to be at your side for all eternity? And who are you to come to me in my dreams!?" Novalee said heatedly.

"Soon, you will come to me, Novalee," It repeated with a cynical splatter of deathly eerieness. "You will soon come home..to the place where your berth was set..."

She gave a shriek as a dark figure plummeted towards her, enveloping her into a dark night that made her throat give way...

Novalee awoke suddenly, sweat running down her face. She was breathing hard and she felt like a burning acid had captivated her throat. She was pale as the moonlight and her emerald green eyes became lighter as a sadden song.

Novalee got up from her little leaf bed and walked around a bit. She was still breathing hard but not as much. Her head was pained with a light thumping sound as her nose felt dry and plagued with no air. She was pondering what her dream was about and what it meant. What had that shadow meant by when he said 'you shall be my queen in taking over this mortal world?'

"I don't understand why I keep having that dream." She said to herself. The dream kept reoccuring because of something in her past. But she didn't even know her past, let alone know who she was, which made her angier. When she slept, he would plague her mind with unfitting and unwanting messages that scared her. She walked toward the stream that was in front of her and drank some water.

She decided to get ready and train for sleep was no good now...

Ryo walked through the woods of Mia's home. He had been thinking of the dream he had gotten the night before. The dream felt so familiar and looked like he already knew who was in his dream. It didn't make any sense at all to him. A woman in a white dress with glowering green eyes and mid back black hair swimming in the wind kept appearing in his mind and said all this weird sayings.

'What did she mean about that? It's weird.' Ryo thought vigorously. He shrugged it off for a bit and walked farther. He noticed that he was in an unfamiliar place now. He walked through a clearing that was lush and filled with roses and wild flowers of all kinds. Ryo looked all around and noticed something really strange. There was a pile of leaves and a basket of nuts, fruits, and berries of all kind in a corner.

"This is strange. I've never seen this place before." Ryo bent down and looked at all the stuff by the pile of things. He was about to move from the spot to go and tell the others about this when all of a sudden something hit him directly on the back of the head and made him fly almost into a tree.

"What the heck?" groaned Ryo.

"What business do you have here? Get out or meet your consequences!" Shouted out a girl's voice from behind him.

"I have no business here. I was just walking through when I noticed this place." Said Ryo as he got up, rubbing the back of his head. He turned around to find a girl that was about five feet and seven inches tall with mid back length black hair and the greenest eyes he'd ever seen. He gasped when he noticed a red sub armor with gold linings covering her body perfectly. And the way she looked. The girl from his dream! Was it true!?

"A sub-armor? How, why?" was all that he could get through his mouth.

"State your name stranger!" demanded she.

"My name is Ryo Sanada!" said Ryo.

"Are you the Ronin of Virtue?" asked she as she lifted an eyebrow.

Ryo nodded, "How do you know of me and who are you?" demanded he now.

"Good questions, but my name is yet to be realized for I'll meet you soon again. For my name is Novalee, the rest is yet to become known to you and I have business to attend with an enemy." Said Novalee.

"Are you from the dynasty?" choked Ryo.

"Silly question, but I'll answer your feeble asking. I am not from the dynasty nor am I ever going to be. I'm on your side Ryo of Wildfire. Now I must leave this place for you know my presence here and I do not want to be disturbed while training. You should all do the same."

"What do you mean?"

"My, you are a questionable one indeed. I'll have your answers whenever. But for now you should only know that an evil is going to be loose in a short while of one whom you know very well. Train well Ronin of Virtue for if you don't your future of this world is not to be a good one. Goodbye till then." Novalee faded away, leaving the Ronin in thoughts.

Ryo walked home stunned. He really didn't know what or who that was. But she had said her name was Novalee or that's what he had heard. As all these thoughts ran through his head he walked into the mansion owned by Mia Koji. He walked in, to find Kento trying to get into the kitchen while Rowen was holding him back.

"FOOD, FOOD, I NEED FOOD NOW!" bellowed Kento. He looked like a raving famished bull ready to strike.

"Hey guys." Greeted Ryo. Kento stopped struggling to find Ryo standing there.

"When did you get back?" asked Sage as he came in the living room. He sat down on the black leathered sofa.

"Oh just in time to see Kento trying to get some food." Ryo laughed.

"So what did you find in your quest of lone hood?" asked Sage.

Ryo sat down beside Sage and sighed as he put his head back and put his hand on his forehead before he spoke. "I really don't know if it was just real or just my brain going haywire on me."

"What happened?"

"Well as I was walking, I kept thinking of the girl in my dreams, you know the usual, who is she, why, and all that other stuff," explained Ryo, "When I came back to reality I saw that I was in an unfamiliar clearing. I found some food and a pile of leaves that was made into a bed bundle. I checked it out and when I was about to come back up, I felt something hit the back of my head and almost flew into a tree. When I regained my whereabouts I saw a girl that looked exactly like the one in my dreams yet she was in a red with silver lining sub-armor." Sage's eyes became big and started to ask about this girl.

"Was she from the dynasty?" asked Sage.

"She said she wasn't." answered Ryo.

"Well what was her name?" asked Kento as all the others came in the living room after hearing the first half of the story being told from where they were in the kitchen. Sai, Kento, and Rowen sat on the floor and Mia stood, taking in the information.

"What I heard her name was Novalee. She also said that we need to train for an evil would be here soon."

"She probably is from the dynasty." Kento said. "Probably after our armors like Talpa was."

"She said she wasn't from the dynasty and that we'll meet her again in the near future." Ryo said.

"Humph, you think she was telling the truth, I think it's all way to bogus." Kento reverted.

"I don't know, Kento. I can't say anything just yet. We'll just have to train more."

"But how could we train without our armors? Remember?! They are with Kayura and the Seasonals in the Nether World." Sai stated.

"

Deep within the dynasty, a shadow was sitting in a thrown impatiently waiting for good news.

"Lady Kiku, step forward," A deep male's voice softly spoke. A young woman with a cloak, cocealing half her face, walked timidly towards the young man that sat in the dais uptop the full step that was wide in comparison of the huge domain of the throne room.

"What is it that you boon of me, Master," Kiku asked, bowing deeply that was set for royalty beyond.

"See to it that Novalee of Sun Flame is brought back here, alive. Do what you must to bring her here. Do not kill her for her purposes for the dynasty only adds up to what is going ot happen if those ronins deal in with what she has told them." The man known as master quietly stated in a voice full of venom."

"Yes Master, as you wish." She smiled a wicked smile and disappeared from sight, leaving the young man to wonder in his darkened corner.

Lady Kiku wickedly smiled as she saw Novalee training fiercely in sub-armor.

"Soon you shall be with my master." She laughed viciously. Her laugh echoed through out the forestry area.

Novalee stopped training and looked all around when she heard the laughter. She closed her eyes and chuckled deep in her throat.

"So, your master finally decided to send a lackey, why don't you show yourself, demoness..." shouted Novalee.

"Humph, lackey is such a vehenomous word. Why, I would like to call myself, a little fairy with a snake's venom...." Kiku answered from the tree she stood on, still out of sight.

"Tsk, yeah, really. Then why don't you show yourself, and show me what venom you have...!" Novalee yelled out.

"Alright, as you wish." Lady Kiku jumped from the tree she was in and landed behind Novalee.

Novalee turned around fast and stared evilly at the woman. What she could see is that she was average height, about the age of maybe sixteen with whitish blonde hair, blue eyes, and a milky white complexion. She noticed that she was wearing a black and gold sub armor.

"So, you are the Ronin of the Armor Sun Flame."

"Yeah, what's it to ya," Novalee snarled.

"Heh, puny is what I say. I don't know why Master Kuroi wants you. You have not what it takes to be the Queen of the Dynasty. I on the other hand am very much for the job." Kiku smirked.

"What do you mean to be Queen of the Dynasty?" asked Novalee suspiciously.

"Oh, you do not know. Well they want you because you are the ultimate power to unleash the powers that we once had. He needs your armor to oh how shall I put it, oh yes, to take over the mortal world. Now come along dearie, your destiny awaits you." stated Kiku.

"I don't think so." She spat. "My destiny is for good and for good it shall be for all eternity." Novalee took a fighting stance.

"Now come on, you do not want to fight me, now do you?" Novalee glared at her. "Oh very well then, I was going to let you off easy of pain and just bring you to my master, but since you put it that way, I guess I must hurt you bad enough to make you give up."

"Try, but you won't succeed." Novalee scoweled at her.

"Oh yes, we'll see about that! Armor of shadows." Shadows crept all around Kiku's body and formed a gray armor with dark green linings. Kiku's armor fitted her well, with her breast plate having a sign of a shadowed beast. She had no armor guantlets, but gloves that had armored plates that fitted her slim arms. Around her waist was a tithered and colorful material that was much too long for to fight. Her dark black boots went up to her kneecap gaurds and from then on, was all dark black metal that proteceted the crotch area. her armor had no helmet, but a circlet that wove her hair into a bun.

Novalee's mouth lurched into a small frown and then quivered into a taut smile.

"So, are you going to fight me in sub armor or are you going to put in a real effort to win this battle that your destiny has prediceted?" Kiku chuckled sinisterly.

"You know what, I believe all you are is a lackey and talk too much for your own good, besides, I'm sure when your master gets your head on a platter, he'll be quivering in his darkness ." 'That sounded lame....." she groaned in thought.

"GRRRR! YOU'LL PAY FOR YOUR SMART MOUTH!" Kiku screamed enraged. "FEEL MY WRATH! DEMON SHATTER FILL!" screamed Kiku as she jumped a little ways in the sky and brought her whip splattering on the ground with a cackle sound. For a minute nothing seemed to do anything and Novalee was beginning to think that was just a dud, but she was wrong. All around her demons with eyes that glowed red surrounded her. She tried to fight them by either kicking them or punching. Neither had worked. 'Oh shit, what the hell is going to happen?"

As of an answer to her question, the shadows got closer and closer. Her breath felt short of air and lack of oxygen. She could feel the coldness of the hands of the demons around her neck. Their steamy breath made the hair on the back of her neck stand on in.

"I wouldn't try to fight them for they are too strong. One false move and they'll suck dry your energy. So what's it going to be. Are you going to give up or get your energy sucked dried? Your choice."

"I-I'll never join your pathetic excuse for a dynasty. You low life bitch."

"Have it your way. Shadows disperse her energy as fast as you can. But leave little for her to at least live for my master to replenish on her energy."

Novalee felt like her life was being drained away and fast. She didn't know what to do. She tried to scream but nothing would come out. Unconscious had taken its toll on her for she was too weak to get conscious again...


End file.
